Wykopaliskowy klucz do zwycięstwa!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 7 Pearl siedzi w stoju kąpielowym w jacuzzi, oryginalnie. ._. Pearl: Noelo. <3 Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku tego beznadziejnego show! Zresztą, kogo to obchodzi! Byłam na zajebistym koncercie Banks. <3 Byłam już na jej koncercie parę razy, ale, ten był genialny. <3 Po chwili głos Pearl sie ścisza, na ekran wchodzi Vince, w tle nadal widać paplającą Pearl. Vince: Noo, w każdym razie nasi uczestnicy walczyli w parach. Wykonywali przeróżne wyzwania, które wymyśliłem boski ja. <3 Ostatecznie zwyciężyła drużyna Weteranów, co zaczyna popadać w rutynę. Ale spokojnie, coś wymyślimy, żeby nie było im tak łatwo. ^^ Odpadł Klein, bo się opierdala i nic nie robi. Tyle. Chcecie jeszcze Pearl? Opowiada ciekawe rzeczy, nasza kochana. <3 Słychać ciche szepty: "Nieee, nieee!". Vince: '''Spoko, widzimy się w kolejnym odcinku tego programu. <3 Zaczynamy, od... teraz! '''Pearl: Więc to był najlepszy koncert... Gdzieś na wodzie Zawodnicy na dużej tratwie płyną sobie po wodzie. Wszyscy śpią, większość jest w piżamach. Wychodzi słoneczko. <3 Tom obudził się. Był w majtkach i w podkoszulku, który miał jedną głęboką kieszeń. Wyciągnął z niej spodnie (!) i je ubrał. Potem z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął skarpetki i je ubrał. '' '''Tom:' Mogę się ubrać wszędzie, nawet bez walizki... Chwila, jestem na tratwie! No cóż... usiądę sobie. I usiadł. Tymczasem obudził się Drake. Drake: 'Ale miałem... ''Rozejrzał się wokół. 'Drake: '''Ja pierdole... ''Zrobił facepalma. '''< Drake: Te show już mnie wkurwia... > Rozejrzał się wokół. Na tratwie byli też inni uczestnicy. Tak, Iris też (please). Drake: 'Dobrze że śpi... ''Usiadł sobie na brzegu tratwy. Po nich wstała nieogarnięta Helen, jakimś cudem bez nawet zadrapania po ostatnim odcinku. (please) 'Helen: '''Wujek, co my robimy na wodzie...? ''Ocknęła się i zauważyła że jest na tratwie z resztą. 'Helen: '''No po prostu świetnie... Nie macie lepszych pomysłów w zanadrzu?! ''Zauważyła że koło miejsca gdzie wstała leży Iris. (please) '''Helen: '''A tej wariatki nie wykopali? Co za program... ''' I usiadła naburmuszona na tratwie nie chcąc jej się budzić reszty. ;u; Drake: 'Huh... ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Niestety nie... ''Uśmiechnął się do Helen. Ta lekko się zarumieniła. '''Helen: Cóż, nie wiem jaki iloraz inteligencji ma twoja drużyna że nie została wylana, albo to jakiś tani chwyt, ale jeśli ta dz*wka odważy się ciebie lub mnie chociaż pocałować w policzek... Z gniewu ścisnęła pięście, nie mając żadnej rzeczy by się na niej wyrzyć. ;u; 'Helen: '...to ma bilet do piekła załatwiony za darmo. 'Drake: '''Przecież zawsze można ją zrzucić do wody ;u; '''Helen: '''Pomysł kuszący, ale się nie opłaca. Raz że może się z niej wydostać i będzie jeszcze gorzej, a dwa że póki nie zrobi tego znowu, ba, jeśli ogarnie jaką jest zboczoną wariatką, to lepiej zostawić to tym na górze. Chyba że tak bardzo chcesz... ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''To ja podziękuje ;u;. ''Odwrócił się w stronę...wody. ;u; Helen rozkojarzyła się. 'Helen: '''Chyba się na mnie nie fochasz...? Wiem, że moje twierdzenia są często odbierane za herezję, ale no wiesz, taka już jestem... '''Drake: '''Skąd... ''Westchnął. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani